


Potya Problems

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Save them, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Yuri loses Potya and his hot neighbor Otabek finds him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Potya Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 goes to [Rocky54u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky54u/pseuds/Rocky54u) who has literally been reading my works since the very start of my fanfic writing journey. How can I find words to even explain to you how grateful I am?! You have my most sincerest thanks!

Tuesdays were the worst days at the yoga studio, at least to Yuri anyways. What idiot thought it would be a promising idea to start a toddler yoga class? Yuuri did. And what parents in their right minds thought it would be fun to sign their tots up for yoga? Apparently, all of them because one class became two which became three because so many little humans had joined up. Of course, the genius behind the idea wouldn’t take charge of the class. Nope, he left it up to Yuri who has a severe dislike of kids and their germs. Even after the three feet of snow they received on Sunday night, parents still braved the elements to bring their brats to yoga. It is insufferable.

Coming home on a Tuesday evening is always more satisfying than any other day of the week simply because of the toddlers. It meant he could shower and change into fluffy pajamas before turning on a movie. Naturally, he would also stuff his face full of whatever delicious food he has in the fridge as he watched the horror unfold on the tv screen. Yuri is the chaotic evil type of person. The kind that watches horror movies alone in the empty house. Victor swears there will be monsters that get him, but Yuri just scoffs at him and moves on.

Closing the front door to his humble abode, Yuri can tell something isn’t right. There is no Potya waiting for him like usual. Slowly, he goes from room to room looking for his furry companion only to end up empty. By picking up the food bowl Yuri hopes to draw Potya to him by filling it up. Its as he is crouched down that he sees it. The sliding glass door is just barely cracked open and there are little kitty prints all over the deck before they disappear into the yard. Panic seeps into Yuri’s bloodstream as he realizes he didn’t shut the door completely after sweeping the deck off this morning and that his cat is missing in that godforsaken wasteland of snow and cold and he has no idea for how long.

Yuri runs out and jumps into the hip high sparkling lake of flakes. “Potya! Potya! POTYA!” He yells over and over as he wades out further and further, following the tracks that he can still see. He checks every tree that he passes and every possible hiding spot and yet he comes up with no Potya every single time. There is no telling how long he’s been searching out there, but he’s frozen to the bone and the tears of desperation his eyes had leaked are frozen to his cheeks.

“Um what are you doing, Yuri?” A familiar voice asks from a few feet away. It startles him a little and he looks up to find Otabek Altin standing on his back porch looking concerned.

“O-Otabek, h-hi. U-um s-so I l-lost m-my c-cat, P-Potya, a-and I c-can’t f-find h-him a-anywhere,” Yuri explains through chattering teeth. It makes him feel a tad bit stupid, mostly because he now seems like an irresponsible pet owner but also because Otabek is his extremely attractive neighbor. The two of them have stopped to chat and get to know each other well enough that they consider the other a friend, but Yuri wouldn’t hesitate to say yes if Otabek wanted to go further. Of course, that’s just a pipe dream because there is a girl constantly in and out of his house. Not that Yuri spies on Otabek or anything, its just something he’s observed is all.

“Would that happen to be your cat?” Otabek asks, pointing at his sliding glass doors. Sitting there meowing and pawing at the window is Potya.

“Yes! Potya, you are in so much trouble when I get you home. I’m going to force you to cuddle me while we watch scary movies,” Yuri huffs out working his way over to Otabek who helps him up the steps and out of the pool of snow.

“That doesn’t actually sound like a punishment it sounds more like a reward,” Otabek replies, a genuine smile dancing on his lips.

“Who is to say that I’m a good person to cuddle with? I’m an abrasive asshole most of the time,” Yuri states blandly.

“Why don’t you come in and warm up? Your cat mystery has been solved and I have cappuccinos made. It looks like you could use something hot,” Otabek says lightly.

Yuri is about to refuse, but then thinks better of it because he’s relatively sure that his neighbor was just flirting with him a little bit. “If it isn’t too much of a bother, then I’d like to join you for a steaming cup of caffeine.” He dusts the snow off of his yoga pants and quickly pulls his long blonde hair up into a messy bun.

“You’re never a bother, Yuri. Besides that, Potya has missed you dearly. I’m certain on that.” Otabek opens the door and lets Yuri pass through before following him in and shutting it tightly.

Potya climbs up Yuri’s leg and torso, stopping when he reaches his shoulder where he just clings. They share a moment of holding one another while Otabek pours the coffee into three cups. Right, the mystery woman is already home. “Hey sis, do you want sugar in your coffee?” Otabek calls out as he rummages around in one of the kitchen cabinets.

“I can get it, its not that big of a deal. You should take care of your guest first anyways,” the woman says as she pokes her head into the open doorway of the room and pointing at Yuri as she speaks.

“Huh? I’m sorry Yuri, you were having such a cute reunion with your cat that I didn’t even think to ask. Sugar?” Otabek gestures to the sugar container in his hands.

“No thank you, its fine just how it is,” Yuri answers, releasing Potya who lays around his neck.

“He likes his coffee the way he likes his women, strong and with no makeup,” Otabek’s sister says with a wink as she takes her own cup and exits.

“Sorry about her, Ana doesn’t know when to stop,” Otabek explains.

“Men,” Yuri yells after her quickly and Ana appears again. “I like my coffee the way I like my men; dark, strong, and hot.” The entire time he says it, he’s gazing at Otabek deeply. Ana leaves again, this time she’s cackling though. “How do you like your coffee, Otabek?” Yuri takes the offered cup from the other man.

“Light, bitter, and,” he pauses, opening the refrigerator for a moment, “with whipped cream on top.” He swirls the sweet substance onto his beverage with a flourish and a smirk at Yuri. He sits and gestures for Yuri to do the same thing.

“Its how he takes his men too,” Ana states as she breezes into the kitchen. “And by men, I mean you, Yuri.” She takes off running with a pack of cookies as Otabek chases her out and then rests his forehead against the wall. “Why can’t I just have Potya’s problems. Do you suppose I can phase through this if I try hard enough?” He asks quietly.

“If you do phase through the wall, make sure to phase into my house that way we cuddle on the couch and watch horror movies and lick whipped cream off of each other,” Yuri answers bravely since he is well aware that he hasn’t been imagining the chemistry between them this entire time.

“Now or later?”

“Now.”


End file.
